


【勳光】Sea

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【勳光】Sea

**See**

 

鄭鎰勳撐著下巴，面無表情地望著對面正在認真滑手機的哥哥，見他那麼專注的樣子，忍不住有了想要逗弄的心。

他喜歡徐恩光，不是一天兩天的事了。

於是伸手用拇指和食指輕輕捏住了徐恩光耳環，著迷的盯著哥哥雖然假裝沒事卻逐漸泛紅的耳尖。

 

「今天的強制採訪開始了……對徐恩光來說，鄭鎰勳是什麼？」他沒頭沒尾的發問，手上甚至連台攝影機也沒有，有的只是他撐著下巴的一臉壞笑。

只見徐恩光緊張的眨眼想了半天，最後也不過結結巴巴的回答：「呀、又在勉強我了⋯⋯鎰勳啊、是我重要的弟弟呢。」

「叮！答錯了。」鄭鎰勳雙手撐著桌面，大半個身體向前傾越過了不大的桌子，好看的臉直直逼近徐恩光。

「哥沒有說實話。」他搖搖頭，由於兩人的臉龐太過貼近，因此說話的吐氣全撒在了徐恩光臉上。

「說吧，要說實話才行呢。」

徐恩光無辜的對上弟弟挑著眉毛慵懶的眼神，本能的想要向後逃開，但他已經靠在了椅背上，左顧右盼的找不到開拖的辦法，只好糊弄的答覆：「啊、我明明回答了，怎麼又在強迫我！」

 

「因為要勉強哥說實話啊。」

「呀什麼實話啊。」

「就是哥知道我喜歡你這件事。」鄭鎰勳揚起他的嘴角，直起身，在徐恩光明顯慌張起來的注視下直接來到了他的身旁。

鄭鎰勳走到了他哥的椅子後面，雙手抓著他的椅背，慢慢將身體壓下，在沒人看見的角度裡，嘴唇幾乎擦著徐恩光的耳廓。

「對徐恩光來說，鄭鎰勳是什麼呢？」他輕輕的又問了一次，呼出的空氣卻刺激的他哥只能縮起身體顫抖，見狀他滿意的輕笑，接著更是大膽的將嘴唇貼了上去，說著：「⋯⋯哥應該回答，是暗戀者啊。」

「或者說我是強盜也不為過。」他滿不在乎的說，「因為我的確覬覦著恩光哥的一切，看準了時機準備要強取豪奪。」

 

徐恩光慌張的轉頭對上弟弟沒有情緒的雙眼，他急忙開口想要說點什麼，卻不知道該反駁還是辯解。

「鎰勳你——」徐恩光的聲音不穩的顫抖。

但鄭鎰勳怎麼會給他開脫的機會，所以只是笑著打斷：「好了，今天的強制採訪結束了。」

 

**Feel**

 

徐恩光用指腹輕撫過鄭鎰勳胸前漂亮的刺青，他的指尖像是在尋找著什麼，最終停在了弟弟的左胸口上。

「⋯⋯你心跳的很快。」徐恩光說，他的手指微微顫抖著，分不出是因為緊張，還是因為弟弟的心跳。

鄭鎰勳在徐恩光想收手時輕輕拉住他的手腕，施了點力，讓哥哥不大的手掌整個貼在自己胸口上。

「很快吧，我的心跳。」他喃喃，隨即對著他哥微微一笑，「那是因為哥的關係。」

徐恩光被弟弟認真的模樣嚇到，想要逃走，但鄭鎰勳的手牢牢的抓著他，甚至在察覺他的意圖之後對著他加深微笑。

 

「哥別怕。」鄭鎰勳伸長了手將徐恩光攬進懷裡，他低頭把臉埋進哥哥的頸窩，靜靜的閉上眼睛。

「我不會勉強哥喜歡我。」他隔著衣服親吻了徐恩光的肩膀，激起了哥哥一陣反抗，但他只是用了更多力氣來抱住他，像是不懂的放棄一般的告白：「我只是想讓哥知道我喜歡你。」

徐恩光抿唇，他輕放在弟弟後腦上的手只是安慰，並沒有承諾，鄭鎰勳清楚這一點，卻依舊為此而幸福。

「要是什麼時候哥也喜歡我了就說一聲吧。」他撒嬌的在徐恩光的頸窩輕蹭，「或是等哥決定不再對自己的感覺撒謊的時候。」

徐恩光倒抽一口氣，不確定是因為弟弟說的那些話還是他在自己脖子上留下的那個吻。

「我很好奇，為什麼哥總是要裝做什麼也不明白？」鄭鎰勳抬頭，他捏著徐恩光的下巴讓他不能再閃避自己的眼神，只見那雙總是神采奕奕的雙眼裡頓時一片朦朧。

「哥這樣傷害自己是為了什麼？」他瞇起眼睛，從哥哥眼中的倒影看見自己咄咄逼人的模樣。

 

「你這樣只會讓我更加墮落。」

「我們。」

 

**Sea**

 

鄭鎰勳最終沒能在喝醉的哥哥有意無意的誘惑下忍住慾望，飯店的房間裡本來專屬於徐恩光一人，現在他卻成了不速之客。

此起彼落的呻吟與低喘成了催情的春藥，哥哥用好聽的聲音在自己耳邊哭喊著不要，纖細的雙腿卻勾在他的腰上不肯鬆開，這些刺激都讓鄭鎰勳在此刻更加的失控。

他的手急躁的在徐恩光的腰上撫摸，指腹滑過他哥最近柔軟許多的肚子，然後向下輕蹭兩個人相連的地方，甚至不顧哥哥拉高嗓音的祈求，在粗魯的愛撫過哥哥的性器之後，硬是將沾滿他們體液的手指插進哥哥幾乎被他的下身撐開的地方。

 

「啊、恩……拿出來，快點拿出來！」徐恩光胡亂的搖頭，臉上分不清是眼淚還是口水的液體讓他看起來狼狽不堪，但因為驚嚇而逐漸清晰的理智提醒他應該要反抗，於是他伸手想要推開伏在他身上的男人。

「嘖。」鄭鎰勳不耐，他用力將原本只進去了一個指節的手指整根送進去，不意外的聽見哥哥的啜泣，大概是因為疼痛，只是不曉得在這之中快感又佔去了多大一部份。

「哥想在這種情況下喊停嗎？」他直起身體，看哥哥張嘴喘個不停的模樣彎起嘴角，他惡劣的讓手指隨著自己抽插的動作深入，直到徐恩光喊出他的名字時帶著哭腔。

「……哥又哭了嗎？真是的、愛哭鬼。」鄭鎰勳心軟的壓下身體吻住哥哥的嘴，舌頭靈巧的溜進了哥哥微微張開的雙唇之間，帶著極高的溫度，讓徐恩光以為自己要被融化。

 

將自己溼漉漉的手指隨意在床單上抹了一把，鄭鎰勳把徐恩光翻了過去，撈起哥哥比麵條還要軟的腰肢，溫柔的在他的肚子下塞了顆枕頭，然後用力的扣住哥哥的胯骨。

徐恩光把臉埋進了枕頭裡，以為緊接著又是一番頂弄，沒想到弟弟卻突然俯下身，胸口緊貼著自己的背，嘴巴就貼在他耳下的一塊皮膚上，說：「對於徐恩光來說，鄭鎰勳是什麼呢……哥準備好要給我答案了嗎。」

對於這個始料未及的狀況徐恩光也是懵了，他想也沒想的就回答：「惡魔。」

當然話一出口他就後悔了，他怕弟弟誤會了他的意思，但鄭鎰勳沒有，鄭鎰勳只是輕笑，一點也沒有生氣。

他起身在哥哥柔軟的後頸落下一個吻，溫柔的讓人以為這是一場戀愛，繾綣纏綿。

他低問：「那哥知道，你對於惡魔來說是怎麼樣的存在嗎。」

徐恩光豎起了耳朵，他轉頭，緊接著撞進弟弟望著他，滿是愛戀的雙眼中。

 

「是大海。」鄭鎰勳輕輕地說，隨即他向前吻上徐恩光的雙唇，嚐到了哥哥唇上眼淚的鹹味。

 


End file.
